You've Got Starmail
by MagicMythMayhem
Summary: just some starmails to Casey from Beatrix. sweet and simple like the ones in game. might be a casual series, as per inspiration as i play the game. (disclaimer, i dont own the characters)
1. A Visitor

Hi Casey,

I finally talked one of my rancher neighbors into visiting me at the Range. She's an older woman named Thora. She's been here longer than anyone in the Exchange. Its less of showing off my personal touch on the place so much as a desire for human company, I guess. The two of us sat in rocking chairs on my porch. We must have been a sight. Two ranchers slowly rocking to the sounds of nature and chickens. I had talked for what must have been an hour straight about my discoveries and thoughts and plans, and she listened quietly, smiling the whole time. But at some point I ran out of words and embraced the silence. Hard to believe, right?

At some point Thora started asking questions about me, which naturally ended up to talking about you. I couldn't read her face for a long while. It seemed like she understood though. Us. She said I reminded her of Hobson in a lot of ways and was glad I was the one who owns the Range now. I noticed the tears on my face, then. I don't know how long they had been there.

Before she left, Thora made me promise that I wouldn't stop writing to you. She gave me a serious look that reminded me of your grandmother, but she didn't need to. I made this promise to Thora, and I make it to you as well.

I will never stop writing to you.

-Bea


	2. Music

Hi Casey,

I finally installed music boxes into every corral yesterday. I changed the default music to yours and the slimes are loving it. I think everything is, actually. Guess I've turned the Range into your interstellar fanbase. Feel free to brag about it.

Thora visited that afternoon, and asked about the music. I told her you're a musician and you're touring all over Earth right now. She asked if I was happy and proud of you. I said I was, very much so. I'm proud of how hard you've worked to get to where you are. She smiled and gave me a big hug. She wishes you the best.

I'm glad your cactus is doing well. I had a feeling it would. Your music is probably helping it too. I would sometimes sneak your music into the shop's rotation, so the cactus likely remembers. Did you ever notice that? I'd constantly get questions about your music from customers. I wonder how many have come to your shows.

Sometimes the work adrenaline makes it hard to fall asleep. I've gone a few days without sleeping before, but I'm working hard to break that habit. I've found turning on your music soothes me at night. I have even played some of the recorded outtakes, just to hear your voice. It also encourages me to relax and go to sleep. I'm just like my slimes in that sense. Is that a signifier of how long I've been here? It's a little piece of you with me, so far out here. It's a comfort. You're a comfort. Always have been.

We are each other's stars, now. I hope I shine as bright as you do.

I love you. I should say it more often, so I'm going to.

-Bea


	3. Busy Bea

Hey Casey,

Finally installed the helper drones around the range today! A splash of water and they buzz around doing a specific task, like harvesting fruit or refilling food dispensers. And the best part? They're designed like bees! Imagine a dozen robot bees and one human Bea zooming around a large range.

Remember the first time you called me "Busy Bea"? We weren't very close yet, but still considered each other as friends and would stop by each other's work on our breaks. That day it was super busy at the shop, and I was running all around helping customers. I happened to be wearing a black and yellow striped tee. I hadn't noticed you come in because you weren't asking questions or on the register line. When things quieted down I was catching my breath and noticed you by the side door, leaning back on the wall. I was surprised, but happy. I was covered in dirt and pollen and sweat, and otherwise a mess. I said I was sorry for not noticing you came in. You laughed and said you didn't mind watching me, and that you didn't want to disturb a busy bee at work. And then you lit up and said that was a good nickname for me, Busy Bea.

A part of me wanted to quip back a nickname for you, or say how good you are with thinking up words and phrases 'that you should be a songwriter or something', but all I could do was grin. It was the only thing that would physically stop me from running over to you and hug you, maybe more. Later I thought about that moment, told myself that I just didn't want you covered in sweat and dirt.

I didn't have that excuse at the coffee shop.

-Bea

P.S. I still can't think of a good name. Catchy Casey? Casual Casey? Ah, I'll think of something eventually.


End file.
